Many services are delivered to consumers via computer applications. These applications may include several components that work in conjunction to realize the service. Those components may be distributed across various physical and virtual devices. A client side user interface component may be presented by a computer, mobile device, or other computing device. Through that user interface component, a user can initiate a series of actions carried out by the user computing device and by server side components in an attempt to implement a service. A user's experience with an application can be affected by numerous factors such as stability, performance, usability, and availability of its various components.